


Alluring (Medic x Pyro)

by Sema_The_Tiger



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Male Pyro, Mild Gore, My First Fanfic, Why Did I Write This?, im bad at everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sema_The_Tiger/pseuds/Sema_The_Tiger
Summary: When the mysterious pyro started to grow close to medic, how many secrets would be revealed?
Relationships: Medic/Pyro (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Alluring (Medic x Pyro)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow my first fanfic, of my favorite ship none the less. I will try to update this, but im bad at story lines, so this ship will see a lot of one shots and such from me :3

The RED team had won the fight, now the fighters stood in the sweaty locker room. Medic stood on the side, since he used his guns through the whole day he had no reason to put them in lockers. All he did was simply stand and wait if someone needed his medical attention. 

Medics eyes wandered from the group talking to the man still hunched in his locker, Pyro. Pyro, they had only come in half a year ago, with no trace of who they were. They didn't ever even speak, and never took off his mask, along with the large and baggy suit. Pyro was rummaging in their locker, pulling one of their smaller fire arms out and putting it in their gun holder, resting on their shoulder. 

Everyone was slightly put off by pyro, even after the newness of him wore off. People refused to talk about them. They had a large flame thrower, and seemed to love it a little too much. They would run around, killing anything in their path. 

If medic was honest with himself, he really wasn't afraid of pyro. He was fascinated by them, they were so alluring to him. The fact Pyro did not show their face, and had never even spoken. He had only heard the other mumble and hum. He could tell Pyros' voice was deep, despite there slightly short size.

"That thing is fuckin weird doc, even looking at them is giving me goosebumps" he had suddenly realized the hand on his shoulder, noticing it as scouts. "Indeed, now, do you zeed medical treatment?" Scout laughed, walking into the base "Nope! The idiots couldn't even touch me!" Spy looked in the direction of the noise "That's because your to scared to even go by them…'' Scout turned around, stuck his tongue out and walked into the base. 

Slowly, the team pooled out of the room, Pyro stuck in the locker room, medic had spaced out, sitting on one of the benches. Pyro hadn't even realized or just didn't care about the others' existence. Pyro pulled out a candle lighting it and placing it on the floor. Medic had snapped back into life with a confused look. Pyro had a small handbag, the contents simply sweets. Pyro had realized medic was there, and picked one of the candies out of the bag, a jolly rancher. They held it out in there hand, pointing it in medics direction. 

"Oh! Um.. Thanks? Why don't you take off that mask and eat one with me?" He knew his stupid question was defiantly going to fail, and so it did. Pyro shook his head in a no way, closing the bag and just looking at the candles small glam flicker. 

The two stayed like this for a moment. Medic held the candy in his hand, he never even realized the others playfully side.  
"Hey pyro?" Medic spoke softly. Pyros head turned sideways and a small muffled noise was heard through there mask. "Ve should get back.." Medic rose, walking through the doors. He realized that pyro was following him, to his lab doors. 

"Yes pyro?" He opened his door and walked in, pyro following behind. Pyro pointed, and Medic looked in the direction. His doves, they sat in there cage. "Hm? Oh, you like doves to?" Pyro shook there head, a small giggle could be heard from there mask. 

"Vell, I'm feeding tem now, do ya want to help?" Pyro jumped up and down, hugging Medic suddenly. 

Medic stood still, a little surprised by the excitement. A few moments later he hugged back, his arms wrapping around the small fire bug.

He had fed the birds, pyro almost squealing when one of them landed on his hand. After, pyro still didn't leave, they had simply picked a spot to lay on the ground. Medic worked in silent moments until he finally broke the silent room "way are you still here?" Pyro simply shrugged, mumbling something in the mask. Pyros moments where interesting, how there arms lay peacefully on his lap as if they was a kindergarten teacher, but the holding of there strength was apparent. 

Hours passed, and slowly pyro started to fall asleep on the floor, there body snuggled up in a ball. Medic huffed, the next fight was in a week, so it would be bad to just let the man sleep. He dropped a thin sheet over them, before he went off to his own room. Sleeping off soundly...


End file.
